The Other Woman
by JillDragon
Summary: Lust has a very important social engagement to keep - after all, she wasn't about to turn down an opportunity to bait Wrath. Manga 'verse


**Author's Notes:** This is another offering from the LJ Spring Kink comm. The prompts was: Lust/Wrath: behind everyone's backs/not what it looks like - people always expect the President to keep a mistress.

I took some liberties with the characters and I'm not sure how well I have Wrath/King Bradley pegged. I also played around a bit with Lust's personality and how it relates to her name and the nature of the sin. Please tell me what you think of it all, I've got no problem with accepting criticism, so have at it. :)

* * *

The 'visits' had been going on for such a long time that by now no one even batted an eye anymore. Besides, like everything else, anyone who objected too loudly tended to get a permanent reassignment to somewhere unpleasant. Or they simply vanished quietly.

Even the Fuhrer's wife knew better than to make a fuss over it. She was aware that what looks she'd had were fading with age and that it was hardly unusual for powerful men to keep a younger, more nubile mistress. Thus she calmly and passively accepted it like she had everything else in her life.

So when Mistress Solaris showed up in the President's residence, people who saw her either pretended not to notice or they respectfully gave her wide berth.

Oddly enough, despite the dark-haired woman's obvious assets, no one ever quite dared to catcall or try to sneak a feel of those swaying hips and full breasts. There was just _something_ about her – something that many people found vaguely unsettling, even as they craved her voluptuous body. Maybe it was her dark eyes that seemed to strip away the layers of men' flesh down to their bare souls, and then consume them. Or maybe it was the air of amused superiority she bore as if they were all little more than objects for her to play with and then cast away.

At his headquarters the Fuhrer lived in the middle of a constant night and day bustle of human activity. His office was like the center of a giant hive, each layer built upon deceptions that had been wrought since the founding of Amestris – though few were aware of this.

The woman known as Solaris considered these visits to be more of a nuisance than anything else, but they were a necessary evil. So when the guards let her in she pretended to be overjoyed to see Fuhrer King Bradley. He in turn greeted her with cheerful enthusiasm and shot his bodyguards a cunning wink.

When the door to his office closed and they were alone they both dropped the well-crafted facades they used to shield their true natures from the world.

"These mortals," Lust purred with un-concealed amusement, "All they can think about are their own tame little wants of the flesh. It's _sweet_…and utterly pathetic."

"It's what makes them so easy to manipulate," Wrath sat back in his chair. There was always a sense of barely-suppressed potential energy about him, like a snake coiled to strike. "Well?" he asked pointedly.

"Success, pure and simple," she replied with visible satisfaction. "As I'm sure you've heard by now, I was successful in stirring things up in Reole. It was pathetically simple to use that over-ambitious cleric to create a rift between the people of the city." She extended one of the blades hidden in her fingers and examined it in the light as if testing its sharpness. "Silly little sheep, they couldn't eat it up quickly enough. The only difficulty was the appearance of the Elric brothers, although in the end their intervention was more of a help than hindrance, adding to the turmoil and confusion."

Wrath nodded decisively, "I'll draw up the order to mobilize the forces in the area to 'pacify' Reole. That should spill enough blood to set the last point of the transmutation circle."

"After all this time Father's plans are _so close_ to fruition," she shivered in excitement, "Ah, I can't wait Wrath, I've wanted the end of this so badly," she purred, briefly looking like nothing so much as a woman in the throes of passion. But Lust's passions and desires where far higher and more esoteric than any mere human's.

Wrath chuckled in amusement, "So it's all going according to plan – as always." There was a trace of wry scornfulness in his tone.

"Aww, poor dear," Lust cooed in mock sympathy, "Will you miss ruling these fragile, short-lived little humans?"

He snorted, "Hardly."

"But having lived among them for _so_ long…" she continued, "After all, you _are_ closer to them than the rest of us."

Wrath growled and lunged to his feet, "You're going too far, Lust!"

The female homunculi laughed a bright, hard sound. She did _so_ love to make men lose control. And while Wrath was much more than a human, his body had been one originally and it still left its traces in him, no matter how hard he tried to excise them.

"Now, now, what would Father say if he knew we were fighting among ourselves? Or Pride for that matter." She took a moment to savor the look of thwarted fury in Wrath's gaze as he weighed his options, and very reluctantly sat back down. She would hate to be the first human who committed some wrong in the Fuhrer's presence in the near future.

"Go away, back to your little games, Lust," he snapped in disgust turning his back on her. Although they were both on more or less equal footing in their Father's eyes, Wrath was on a much shorter leash, constantly watched over by Pride. Lust flaunted her own independence shamelessly and with a great deal of enjoyment.

"As the Fuhrer wishes," she said lightly. She sashayed over the door and paused as if suddenly realizing that she had forgotten something. "Oh, but something's missing," she turned back to him, her finger twirling around a lock of dark hair, "You _do_ after all, have to put on a show for your subordinates."

Muttering imprecations, the other homunculus stormed over, seized her by her pale, soft-looking shoulder and jerked her towards him roughly as he cracked open the door with his free hand.

Naturally, the people waiting to see the Fuhrer, the soldiers standing guard, and everyone else was there to witness what they thought was their leader giving his mistress a steamy kiss goodbye.

Wrath's kiss was hard and rough, his uncovered eye burning in anger, reflecting the emotion that defined his existence. Lust smirked against his firm lips and his finger dug vengefully into her flesh, hard enough to bruise - if she were human.

She broke off the kiss with a soft sigh as if she was overwhelmed by him. Pushing her luck, she reached out and gently caressed his chest with her slender fingers, "I'll see you soon, _lover_," she promised.


End file.
